User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
"Thank you Clare, thank you!" Eli fervently responded while hugging her so hard he thought they might become one person. He finally let go and pulled away so he could see her. "I hate your clothes, Clare" Eli said. Clare laughed. "Oh, like yours are better" She looked at him for a moment, then asked "How's your forehead?" Eli had forgotten al about the flag pole incident, but now that she said something about it, his entire face was throbbing. "I think I may have internal bleeding" he responded. Clare lloked kind of shy for a moment, but she leaned foreward and gently kissed his bruised forehead. "I'm sorry" she said. "Don't be" Eli responded, smiling at her and thinking how amazing she was in every way. As Eli stood up and Clare gathered her things, something flew past her face nearly hitting her. She looked over at the thing as Eli rebuked the owner. As she looked at the skateboard, he heart fluttered mildly. "Eli it's ok" she said before she ever saw K.C. "Clare this idiot nearly took your head off with that thing!" Eli exclaimed. "I know" Clare replied, "But my head is still there and K.C. didn't mean to, did you?" she asked. "No Clare, I'm sorry" K.C. said. "I'm fine, it's ok" she responded as she picked up her things. she expected K.C. to go away, but he didn't. She looked up at him. "Yes?" "Oh, nothing... It's just-- I noticed you cut your hair. I like it, did you do it over break?" he asked. "No K.C., I got it a while ago." she answered shortly. "Oh" K.C. said. He continued standing there, but Clare didn't have the patience for him anymore. Eli put his hand out to help her up, and she took it. He squeezed her hand slightly for just a second as though in reassurance, and she looked up at him and smiled warmly. Eli helped Clare up ignoring the guy K.C. He put his arm around her shoulders and they continued up the stpes. "See you later Clare!" K.C. called. Not on your life, Eli thought. He glanced at Clare and saw that she looked flustered and slightly annoyed. "Ex boyfriend?" Eli joked. "Actually, yes" Clare answered. "Interesting. Looks like he wants you back" Eli casually noted. "No" Clare replied. "He probably just wants to cheat off another one of my tests or something." "I'm sensing hostility" Eli tried to joke about it, but found it hard to do so. "Long story short, he was my first boyfriend, and he left me for Jenna, who convinced him to cheat off my test, and therefore ending mine and K.C.'s friendship." Clare explained. Oh, so that explained why she hadn't been too keen on talking to Mr. K.C., Eli thought. He'd never seen her act like that towards anyone before. "So he's nothing I should worry about then. "Eli smiled. Clare scoffed. "Definitely not" She replied. Just then the bell rang so Eli lightly kissed Clare on the lips and said "Well you'll never have to worry about me leaving you for anyone else. You're the only girl I even see." He then kissed the back of her hand and walked away. Category:Blog posts